


Ahora o Nunca

by PennyFlamel



Category: Los simuladores | The Pretenders (TV)
Genre: 2000s, Argentina, Los Simuladores - Freeform, M/M, Simuladores
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennyFlamel/pseuds/PennyFlamel
Summary: Lampone está atravesando uno de los peores momentos de su vida. Confundido, cansado, perdido, su vida comienza a desmoronarse. Hay secretos que lo destruyen, recuerdos que lo acechan todos los días. Y un solo culpable: él mismo.Incapaz de solucionar sus propios problemas recurre a la ayuda de una profesional que Santos le recomendó. Y con ella descubre cosas que amenazan todo lo que él creía cierto.





	1. Ahora o nunca

Pablo admiraba la seguridad de Gabriel. Le asombraba la soltura con la que se movía en la vida, la firmeza con la que mantenía sus ideales y la fortaleza con la que los defendía. Esto, por supuesto, evitaba demostrarlo bajo cualquier circunstancia, y era también algo que jamás se habría permitido admitirse a sí mismo hasta que no comenzó terapia con la Doctora Gómez. No había caído en la cuenta de cuánto lo admiraba hasta que ella no le había hecho ver cuánto lo nombraba.

En un principio había creído que Medina era uno de los hombres más molestos que había conocido. Con el tiempo le había tomado cariño, así como al resto de sus compañeros, pero seguía sin entenderlo. Cómo un hombre podía ser tan empalagoso y tan cercano con su lado femenino no era algo que le resultara fácil de entender; sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que su lado masculino era igualmente intenso. 

Gabriel David Medina era, sin lugar a dudas, un hombre excepcionalmente equilibrado. Lo cual parecía producir, en algún sentido, cierto sentimiento de envidia en Lamponne. Era bien parecido, sensible, confiado, consciente de sí mismo. Ravenna también poseía algunas de esas cualidades, pero las llevaba a un extremo en las que ya no se veían valiosas, sino más bien pedantes. 

La Doctora Gómez era una mujer seria, de voz suave y grave, que se acercaba a los sesenta años. Sin ser seca iba siempre al grano, no daba vueltas. Al igual que Gabriel, parecía ser una persona equilibrada, con sus asuntos en orden y la mente clara.

Santos se la había recomendado. No por su propio bien, eso era asunto de cada uno, pero en este caso la falta de buen descanso y la ansiedad constante que sentía Lamponne comenzaba a afectar sus operaciones.

Nunca esperaba los días de terapia con ansias, por el contrario, sus primeros instintos siempre eran no llegar, inventar una excusa para no visitarla. Pero, por alguna razón, una vez que entraba, le resultaba difícil salir del consultorio. Todo cobraba más sentido cuando lo hablaba con Gómez, la mujer sabía escucharlo, sabía encontrar la información relevante, incluso cuando para Lamponne creía que los datos que pedía eran de lo más triviales. 

Pablo Lamponne era un hombre complejo. Cualquiera podía dejarse engañar fácilmente por su exterior duro e inaccesible, creer que era puro músculo y poca persona. El problema es que todo estaba oculto, enterrado en lo profundo de su ser. Sus inseguridades, sus miedos, sus placeres culposos, sus recuerdos, todo escondido detrás de la coraza de piedra que había construido con el pasar de los años.

Y esto también lo había convertido en una bomba de tiempo.

—Lamponne se la comeee, ohh, ohhohhh. —cantaban Osorio, Lorca y el pendejito petiso del que nunca podía acordarse el nombre. 

Se había convencido de que había superado esos traumas de la infancia cuando vio la cara de horror de Osorio en su box de la oficina del centro de venta telefónica, cuando le apuntó con su arma de juguete y puso su mejor voz de barrabrava psicótico. 

Sin embargo, nunca había podido olvidar la melodía. Incluso se descubría a sí mismo tarareándola a veces, en un descuido. Lo perseguía, lo acosaba hasta en la oscuridad de sus sueños. Habían pasado más de veinte años y aún así allí seguía, aferrada a sus memorias, inamovible.

Tampoco desaparecían esos recuerdos más oscuros, los horrores que había presenciado durante el invierno del ‘82. La guerra había hecho mella en él, más de lo que cualquiera imaginaría. El frío, el barro, el viento, el hambre, la sangre… sólo alguien sin corazón podría haber escapado de las islas con la mente intacta.

Julieta lo había dejado por eso, entre otras razones. Lo mantenía en vela durante la noche. Durante el día trataba de ocupar su mente sólo en trabajo o en sus trenes de colección. De a poco se había quedado sin tiempo para su mujer, y así había sido desplazada de su vida.

Él realmente la quería, no hay que confudirse. Pero los miedos que tanto malestar le causaban eran mucho más fuertes que su amor por Julieta. 

Santos se empezó a preocupar cuando vio que ya esto se le iba de las manos. Cuando empezó a llegar tarde, cuando dejaba de prestar atención durante la presentación de la información y Medina se veía obligado a repetir todo de nuevo y, por sobre todas las cosas, cuando comenzó a olvidarse de conseguir elementos vitales para los operativos.

—Lamponne, necesito hablar con usted un momento. —le dijo una noche, a la madrugada, cuando volvían de devolverle la casa a una familia que había sido víctima de usurpadores. 

—¿Todo en orden?

—No, Lamponne. Hoy su error casi nos cuesta la operación.

—Sí, ya sé. —su voz era neutra, los ojos se ocultaba bajo el vidrio opaco de sus lentes de sol, pero Santos supo descubrir la enorme culpa que atormentaba a su socio— No va a volver a pasar. Estaba seguro de haber puesto la caja con las linternas y la soga en…

—Pero no lo hizo. 

—Es que…

—No me interrumpa. —dijo secamente Santos— Sabe que sus servicios son de suma importancia para esta organización. Mi deseo no es que se sienta amenazado, ni que crea que su posición entre nosotros está en riesgo; pero considero que es momento de que se tomen ciertas medidas sobre este asunto.

Una de sus manos desapareció en el bolsillo de su saco color beige y volvió a aparecer con una tarjeta blanca entre los dedos.

—La Doctora Gómez es una gran profesional. Se licenció en la Universidad de Buenos Aires, pero el Doctorado lo llevó a cabo en la Universidad de Standford, en Estados Unidos. Durante toda su carrera se especializó en traumas de la infancia y trabajó extensamente con grupos de excombatientes. 

—No es necesario. Mi problema no tiene que ver con nada de eso. 

—No sea terco y llámela. —Santos no se caracterizaba por ser alguien paciente. Le dedicó una de sus miradas con las que dejaba en claro que no había lugar para desacuerdos—. Nos vemos mañana, Lamponne.

—Hasta luego, Santos. 

A partir de entonces, todos los miércoles se presentaba en el consultorio de Gómez, a menos que tuviera un trabajo. Ella lo ayudó mucho. Le hizo ver cosas de sí mismo que, de otra forma, no hubiera descubierto nunca. Pero también lo confundió.

Era casi imposible decidir cuándo había comenzado todo. Su mejor suposición era el viaje a Bariloche, cuando aprovecharon la operación del arquitecto lujurioso para disfrutar del aire de montaña y la gran vista del Nahuel Huapi. Cuando Medina volvió a encontrarse con el mexicano pelotudo que no sabía aceptar un no por respuesta.

Ravenna y Santos lo habían disfrutado. Sinceramente toda la situación estaba tan fuera de lógica que era absurdamente hilarante. Pero a Lamponne no le causó ninguna gracia. 

Mientras se encontraban ocupados simulando ser agentes del Interpol y haciendo creer a la parejita que su vida se había vuelto mucho más interesante de lo que realmente era, Lamponne había intentado ahuyentar al pretendiente de su compañero.

Se decía que era por el bien de la misión, que no se podían permitir interferencias como aquella, que las distracciones ponían en juego el operativo. Sin embargo, en el fondo, no era cierto. 

Se enfurencía al pensar que Medina podría llegar a besarlo otra vez, y lo sacó completamente de sus casillas cuando se enteró que el tarado había entrado en la habitación de Gabriel durante la noche y había dormido junto a él.

No le dirigió ninguna palabra a sus compañeros más que las esenciales en el vuelo de regreso, y el malhumor le duró por un par de semanas. Ravenna, para su frustración, no hacía más que traer el asunto a la luz en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba. Se había vuelto insoportable. 

No ayudaba que Medina no hiciera caso, como si la situación no lo hubiera afectado, como si fuera algo de todos los días. Aunque, tal vez, se debía a que no quería darle ninguna satisfacción a Ravenna.

No hubo vuelta atrás desde entonces. Comenzó a tomar actitudes extrañas en él. Se descubrió vigilando siempre que podía los movimientos de Medina, controlaba a los que lo rodeaban, buscaba destacar en las misiones para encontrar su aprobación, se fijaba en los pequeños detalles que hacían de Medina alguien tan particular, y los disfrutaba. 

Cuando decidieron tomarse un fin de semana y viajar a Entre Ríos cayó en la cuenta de todo eso. Y lo destruyó. No podía entender qué le pasaba, y su cabeza no dejaba de irse a lugares oscuros donde su ansiedad se acumulaba y el pánico lo dominaba. 

Tardó un tiempo en hablarlo con Gómez. Fue una de las sesiones que más le costó. No sólo porque no tenía idea de cómo explicar algo que no entendía, sino porque también tenía miedo de la respuesta. No estaba errado. 

—Está claro que su relación con este compañero de trabajo es diferente al resto de sus relaciones. —sus ojos lo despojaban a través de los lentes. Era imposible mentirle—. Me atrevería a decir, incluso, que es más especial que la que poseía con... —dudó un momento hasta que logró obtener de sus notas el nombre de su antigua mujer— Julieta.

Lamponne no dijo nada. La garganta le ardía, el estómago también. El pecho se le cerraba. Quiso ser sordo, quiso escapar, quiso ser alguien más. Quiso negarlo todo, pero ya era tarde. Sabía que era cierto.

Al final sólo tenía dos opciones. O le contaba a Gabriel todo, o se despedía del grupo. La última le pareció más sencilla.

Claro que su perspectiva cambió cuando se sentó frente a sus tres compañeros mirándolo fijo, esperando por lo que Lamponne tenía todavía que decir. Eligió las palabras con cuidado, ya las había ensayado varias veces, no quería que hubiera ningún tipo de malinterpretación. Necesitaba un tiempo para él, para descubrir algunas cosas, crecer. Esa cursilería barata que había escuchado tantas veces en la tele y que, al final, había cobrado sentido. 

Lo que no se esperaba es que Medina se largara a llorar. Los tomó a los tres por sorpresa, y a él en particular le rompió el corazón. Había vuelto diez veces más difícil la discusión. Por suerte Fehler había interrumpido en el momento justo y alivianado un poco la tensión.

Lamponne había marcado un punto final en algo que los unía desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, que había terminado por definirlos y que significaba su vida. A pesar de que las posibilidades de un futuro regreso siempre estaban, el hecho de que dentro de ellas también estuviera la posibilidad de no volver nunca a verse se había vuelto increíblemente real e insoportable. Lidiar con ella iba a tomar tiempo, para todos.

Cerca de las once los cuatro salieron por última vez de los cuarteles que tanto los había visto trabajar. Respiraron el aire nocturno, disfrutaron la compañía el uno del otro por última vez, y cuando estuvieron preparados fueron desapareciendo uno por uno. 

Finalmente sólo quedaron Medina y él. Pero al final Medina también se despidió.

—Mierda. ¡Mierda! —gritó al aire vacío golpeando el suelo con furia. ¿Quién carajo lo había mandado a hacer todo aquél quilombo? Consideró durante unos segundos pedirle a sus compañeros volver, decirles que todos había sido un error enorme, claramente cometido sin estar con la mente clara. Sin embargo, aquella no era la verdad. Pablo realmente necesitaba reecontrarse, necesitaba el tiempo. Y necesitaba a alguien que lo acompañara en su nuevo camino.

Ese fue el último impulso que necesitó. Se levantó rápidamente y salió en un trote a buscarlo a su compañero que ya no era más.

No le fue difícil encontrarlo. Caminaba por un parque cercano, sumido en sus pensamientos, como era usual. Se pasó una mano por la cabeza mientras se llevaba con lentitud un cigarrillo a la boca con la otra.

—¡Medina! —lo llamó en grito cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Dejó el trote para caminar y lo volvió a llamar, esta vez menos seguro— Gabriel. —las sílabas se sentían raras al abandonar su lengua. 

Gabriel se dio vuelta, claramente sorprendido de verlo una vez más después de haber anunciado que quería renunciar al grupo.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó preocupado, tirando el cigarrillo al suelo y pisándolo con la suela del zapato.

—No, Gabriel. Hay algo que tengo que decirte. —tenía el corazón en la boca y no era por el trote que acababa de hacer. Sentía la boca pastosa, el estómago hecho un nudo. Miró hacia los árboles, al cielo, a un farol con una luz que titilaba, juntando coraje.

—¿Qué pasa? —lo apuró. 

_ Es ahora o nunca _ , se dijo.

—Mirá. No sé cómo explicártelo. —se quitó los lentes de sol del bolsillo y, sin ponérselos, empezó a jugar con las patillas—. Lo hablé mucho con mi psicóloga. Pensé que podía llegar a ser más fácil. No te hacés una idea. —la voz le temblaba. Carraspeó avergonzado tratando de aclararla. No tuvo éxito—. La cosa es que… Por mucho tiempo… Puta madre, no puedo. 

—Está todo bien, tranquilo. —lo agarró de un hombro, y estrujó con suavidad, incentivándolo a que continuara. Era increíble la fuerza que tenían esos ojos. Lo miraban y lo atravesaban por completo. Lo dejaban en blanco—.  Decíme. ¿Qué pasa?

—Lo que pasa es que parece que me gustás. Eso pasa ¿entendés? Me siento como un reverendo pelotudo. No entiendo qué carajo me pasa, pero desde hace un tiempo que no puedo dejar de pensar en vos. Me volvés loco ¿sabés? Me volvés loco. —las palabras salieron a toda velocidad de su boca, disparadas por toda la presión acumulada, cargadas de sentimientos reprimidos y verdades que buscaban desesperadas la luz— Yo ya sé que así me va a ir para el orto, sé que me vas a mandar a cagar por maricón y que me voy a quedar solo el resto de mi vida. Nomás Betún va a estar ahí, como siempre estuvo. Pero te lo tenía que decir, sino te juro que me pegaba un tiro.  

—Epa, acá nadie se va a pegar un tiro. No lo vuelvas a decir. Además no pasa nada, todo está bien. —su expresión era seria, normal. Como si alguien le hubiera dicho que la calle Maipú estaba a tres cuadras de ahí, o que el alfajor con dulce de leche es más rico que el de frutas. 

—¿Me estás cargando? Te acabo de decir que me gustás ¿y me venís con eso de que todo está bien? ¿Te dás cuenta de la cagada en la que me metí? —el miedo daba paso a la ira. La sangre subió rápidamente a su cabeza, el ceño se le frunció tanto que pudo sentir las dos cejas chocar.

Medina le puso la otra mano en el hombro derecho, Lamponne se las quitó a las dos con violencia. 

—No me toques. —gruñió. Medina insisitó—. ¡Te dije que no me tocaras!

—Che. ¡Che! Pará. Tranquilo. No pasa nada. —lo intentó agarrar de nuevo. Lamponne era fuerte, más fuerte que Medina, pero esa vez su cuerpo no le respondía. Forcejearon unos segundos hasta que finalmente Gabriel se sobrepuso. Con un movimiento algo más brusco de lo que esperaba lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo y lo abrazó firmemente, hasta que dejó de moverse—.  No pasa nada, en serio. Lo que vos sentís está muy bien, no es ninguna cagada. Es hermoso. Tenés que aprender a aceptarlo, nada más. —con lentitud le acarició la espalda. La respiración de Lamponne se fue haciendo cada vez más pausada. En otro momento tanto contacto físico lo hubiera puesto muy incómodo; aquella vez, sin embargo, lo único que sentía era cansancio. Ganas de dormir eternamente.

—No estoy para tus comentarios empalagosos. —dijo sólo por romper el silencio, su voz apenas audible a través del tejido del tapado.

—Es la verdad. —con cuidado despegó a Pablo del abrazo— Nada más hermoso que el saber amar. —Gabriel sonrió sin mostrar los dientes. Una de sus manos subió hasta el cuello de Lamponne y se acomodó debajo de su mandíbula, el dedo pulgar recorriendo las comisuras de su boca.

Lamponne se soltó rápidamente, estupefacto. 

_ ¿Qué hacés?  _ quiso decir.  _ ¿Estás loco?  _ De su boca no salió un sonido. 

Gabriel se acercó otra vez. Pablo lo dejó. Gabriel le acarició el reverso de la mano, subiendo por los tendones, pasando por el codo, hasta detenerse detrás de su oreja. Pablo se puso tenso, muy tenso, pero lo dejó. Gabriel acomodó su otra mano detrás de su cabeza, achicando todavía más el espacio entre ellos. Pablo abrió los ojos como platos, inmóvil y mudo. Gabriel abrió la boca, para decir algo. Después se dio cuenta de que arruinaría el momento, y sin más preámbulo terminó los pocos centímetros que separaban sus labios de los de Pablo.

Fue un beso corto. Ni muy apasionado, ni muy lujurioso, tampoco tan romántico. Lo que sí fue es intenso. Pablo se sintió a punto de explotar. Era mucho, todo junto, sin esperárselo. Y le encantó.

Hacía tanto que no se sentía tan vivo. 

Tenía mucho que resolver aún, pero aquello era un paso gigantesco en la dirección correcta. Claro que esto no lo sabría hasta su próximo encuentro con la doctora Gómez.

—¿Venís en el auto conmigo, Pablín? —preguntó Gabriel cuando se separaron.

—Vos sabés que odio cuando me decís Pablín. —le respondió, de nuevo con una expresión seca adornando su cara. Mirando hacia otro lado, como quien no quiere la cosa, deslizó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Medina.

—Sí. Ya sé... Pabluchi. —le sonrió éste con malicia. Ya después en un tono más serio agregó— Venite a casa. Hago unas pizzas y si querés nos vemos Moulin Rouge. Alquilé el VHS la otra vez pero todavía no la pude ver.

Pablo puso los ojos en blanco.  _ Por Dios, lo que voy a tener que aguantar con este tipo. _ Se dijo, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Moulin Rouge no parecía tan mala después de todo. Sabía que se iba a dormir a los diez minutos de empezada la película. Pero esa noche no se iba a dormir solo.


	2. Y gracias por no cocinar.

—Gol, gol… ¡Gol!—la voz de Lamponne retumbó por el living opacando el ruido del partido— Pero la puta madre, manga de imbéciles. ¡Ni que les pagaran por tener dos pies izquierdos, giles! Mi abuela juega mejor que todos ustedes juntos… —le dio un trago con bronca a la botella de Quilmes que descansaba en la mesita ratona. 

—Pablo, me voy. —le dijo Medina desde la puerta, mientras controlaba sus bolsillos asegurándose de tener las llaves y la billetera—. No sé cuándo vuelvo así que cocinate solo. Si vuelvo temprano voy a estar cansado. —lo dijo con la voz lo suficientemente alta como para que Lamponne lo escuchara, pero no tanto como para que lo entendiera. Quería saber si le estaba prestando atención, saber si se daba cuenta de que le estaba hablando, o por lo menos de que ya no estaba más en la casa.

—¡No! ¡Cobrásela, forro! ¡Alemán hijo de…!

Gabriel cerró la puerta con fuerza y se subió al auto. Betún lo miraba desde el pasto, donde dormitaba bajo el sol invernal sin más preocupaciones que resguardar su territorio de las andadas del gato del vecino. Movió un poco la cola cuando pasó a su lado, pero al igual que su dueño ni siquiera se levantó a despedirlo.

El pueblo parecía abandonado. No había un alma en la calle, todo se encontraba en silencio. Sólo estaba abierto el bar de Don Tomás, con el mismo grupete de abuelos que se juntaba ahí todas las tardes a jugar al truco y quejarse de de Menem y de “los jóvenes de hoy en día”. Ahora todos rodeaban el viejo televisor que adornaba la barra, una nube de humo los envolvía como una manta, protegiéndolos de cualquier interrupción en ese momento sagrado. 

Gabriel sintió ganas de fumar. Buscó con una mano sus cigarrillos en la guantera mientras agarraba el volante con la otra e intentaba mirar el camino. Sus dedos cada vez más desesperados revolvían los varios contenidos de la guantera sin encontrar el atado que buscaban. Terminó por rendirse. Detuvo el auto en una esquina, total iba con tiempo, y se puso a revisar con detenimiento el auto. 

Los encontró debajo del asiento. Se había olvidado de que los había escondido ahí para no verlos.  Estaba tratando de dejarlos, pero después de veinte años se le hacía difícil. Con parsimonia sacó los fósforos del bolsillo y lo encendió aspirando con placer la mezcla del humo de la primera calada y del fósforo recién apagado. Cuando comenzó a sentir el sabor a menta se apuró a sacar el humo de sus pulmones y miró asqueado el pucho. Otra de sus fallidas estrategias. Sabía de todas formas que, cuando llegara a lo de Rosita, ella le convidaría con los importados que le traía su hijo de España, y entre los dos se bajarían un atado completo hasta que fuera hora de ir al teatro.

El repentino festejo de un gol lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y, abriendo la ventana para dejar caer la ceniza, aceleró para recorrer las pocas cuadras que le quedaban hasta la casa de su amiga.

Como siempre lo recibió con una gran sonrisa, una pastafrola recién hecha y los últimos chismes de la familia Sanches y su hija la modelo. Pasadas las siete llegó la hija de Rosita con el pequeño demonio de Robertito. Venía aceleradísimo. Gabriel no pudo evitar reírse de la energía que tenía el pibe. Con la carita pintada de celeste y blanco, y el ceño fruncido, despotricando contra los alemanes como probablemente había visto hacer a sus padres y sus tíos.

Su abuela le envolvió un pedazo de pastafrola en una servilleta y salieron los tres camino al centro. Aquella noche el Teatro Italiano daba una proyección especial de la película de Patoruzito y como mucho no había para hacer un viernes a la noche en un pueblo tan diminuto, Gabriel aceptó la invitación de Rosita. Por dentro probablemente se encontraba más emocionado que el nene, disfrutaba de los personajes de García Ferré tanto o más que cuando era chico, pero no iba a admitir eso. No por lo menos frente a Rosa, que sabía repartir el chisme mejor que Crónica TV. 

La película había estado buena. Al menos, mejor que la primera. Habían conseguido buenos asientos porque la mayor parte del pueblo se había quedado en la casa a lamentarse el haber estado tan cerca de pasar a semifinales, pero igual Gabriel no podía evitar extrañar la gran capital. Con sus cines repletos, pantallas gigantes, tráfico infernal e infinidad de lugares a los que salir un viernes a la noche. 

Hacía ya tres años de la última vez que habían visto a Santos y Ravenna. Uno y medio desde que Pablo lo había convencido de mudarse con él a Lobos. Cada tanto recibían alguna postal de Ravenna en la que posaba con chicas hermosas y semidesnudas (o a veces completamente en cueros) frente a playas paradisíacas. No decían nada del otro lado más que el teléfono del hotel en el que se encontrara y el tiempo de su estadía, pero ambos sospechaban que era más un seguro que verdaderas ganas de mantener el contacto. Él no tenía familia, y ellos eran lo más cercano a amigos que tenía. Si algo le pasaba en alguna de sus jodas alguien tenía que estar atento.

De Santos no habían oído más nada. 

Pablo se había acomodado a esa vida tranquila. Salía todos los fines de semana en excursiones al campo, y pasaba las tardes en el taller de la única estación de servicio que funcionaba en aquel momento. Betún lo seguía a donde fuera. El poco tiempo que había pasado en la ciudad cuando Pablo visitaba a Gabriel lo había sufrido mucho. Era un perro de la calle, y así se había criado.

Ahora al que le costaba adaptarse era a él. Le gustaba vivir en una casa grande, con un patio; entendía, además, que para Pablo era importante estar en un lugar tranquilo, lejos de la ansiedad que Capital le provocaba, hacer actividades que lo relajaran. Pero el costo de irse a vivir juntos había sido mucho más grande de lo que Gabriel se imaginaba. Trabajar desde la casa lo deprimía, escribir columnas de opinión para un periódico provincial de poca monta lo frustraba, y que la única oportunidad de salir a divertirse en semanas fuera para ver una película infantil en un teatro venido abajo y vacío lo desilusionaba.

—...y por eso la Estela mandó al hijo de nuevo a vivir con el padre. Pobrecita, lo que tuvo que sufrir con ese chico.

—Claro, por supuesto. Pobrecita. —Gabriel miró por el espejo retrovisor a Robertito. Se había dormido con la boca medio abierta, un hilito de baba cayéndole por la comisura de la boca y todavía aferrando con su manita el globo que le habían regalado a la salida. 

—Tito. Titito. Mi cielo. —la abuela le movió con suavidad una de las piernitas para que se despertara—. Ya llegamos. 

El nene murmuró algo por lo bajo, giró la cabeza a un lado pero no se despertó. Gabriel se levantó del asiento del conductor dejando el auto encendido y lo levantó con dulzura para llevarlo al interior de la casa. Después se despidió de Rosita que desde la puerta de la casa le gritó mientras él abría la puerta del coche:

—A ver cuándo invitás a tu mujer, así la conozco. —se rió y él la saludó con la mano—. ¡Nos vemos el Martes en la pelu! 

Con un suspiro se acomodó en el asiento, abrió la guantera pero la volvió a cerrar al no encontrar sus puchos. Recién entonces arrancó.

La casa estaba completamente a oscuras cuando llegó. Betún seguramente ya se habría metido y estaría durmiendo en el living con Pablo. Ya se lo imaginaba ladrando cuando escuchara el ruido de las llaves en la cerradura. Sonrió. Después, controló que no hubiera quedado nada suyo en el asiento trasero y que las cuatro puertas estuvieran bien cerradas. En un pueblo así nunca pasaba nada, pero la costumbre le había quedado.

Betún no ladró, tampoco apareció en la puerta. El sillón estaba vacío y la tele reproducía el comienzo de una película de acción con una cantidad exagerada de tiros y gritos que no supo identificar. 

—¿Pablo? —llamó, pero nadie respondió. 

Con sigilo cruzó el living y se agachó al pasar por detrás del sillón a buscar el arma que sabía que Lamponne escondía bajo los resortes. Se aseguró de que estuviera cargada y sin el seguro puesto. Cuando llegó a la puerta que llevaba al comedor accionó el picaporte en silencio y la abrió a toda velocidad.

El estómago le dio un vuelco, incluso antes de entender lo que estaba pasando. 

La luz de la cocina se filtraba sobre la mesa del comedor a través del pasaplatos, y dos velas iluminaba la botella y las dos copas que se encontraban sobre el “mantel de las ocasiones especiales”. Bajó el arma y la apoyó sobre uno de los muebles. En ese momento, Lamponne se asomó con el delantal de cocina que había comprado cuando visitaron la fábrica de Heineken. Estaba tan nuevo e impoluto como aquella vez. Dos platos humeantes descansaban en sus manos.

—Hola. —dijo apoyando los platos sobre la mesa—. Perdimos. —agregó como quien quiere romper el hielo la primera vez que conoce a alguien. 

—Sí, me enteré. —sentía el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, el pulso tembloroso—. ¿Hiciste la cena? —intentó que el susto no se le notara. No quería arruinar el momento. Se desplazó arrastrando los pies hasta la silla y esperó a que su respiración volviera a la normalidad.

—Salmón y papines andinos con salsa de espárragos. —anunció con algo de orgullo al apoyar el plato sobre la mesa.

—Vino Mariano a cocinar, ¿no?

Lamponne miró su delantal, después el plato y se encogió de hombros.

—Si vos sabés que soy un desastre. Aprendí la lección la última vez cuando quemé los fideos. 

Gabriel soltó una carcajada.

—Esa historia no la conocía. Cuando terminemos me la contás. —Pablo se sacó el delantal y fue a dejarlo a la cocina. Gabriel aprovechó para abrir la botella de Cafayate Torrontés y llenar las dos copas todavía vacías—. Después agradecele a Mariano. O mejor me paso por el taller y llevo unas masitas para el mate.

Pablo no respondió. Se sentó en la mesa con el ceño fruncido a descuartizar un pedazo de pan. Medina sonrió. Era igual que un nene.

—Gracias por preparar la cena. —susurró mientras se acercaba a besarlo— Y gracias por no cocinar. —agregó riéndose una vez que sus labios se separaron.

Lamponne aflojó la expresión del rostro y tomó un sorbo de vino. No era exactamente su preferido pero aquel día necesitaba un toque dulce. Un par de copas más tarde y ya ni siquiera se acordaba de los alemanes, de los penales, o de ese mundial que no había podido ser. 

 

*—*—*—*—*—*—*

 

Medina se ajustó la bata mientras esperaba que el café se terminara de hacer. Se pasó las manos por el pelo tratando de estar un poco más presentable, pero no tuvo mucho éxito. Lamponne no tardó en bajar las escaleras con sólo unos boxers puestos y Betún mordiéndole los talones. 

—Tené. Llevate esto y ponete algo que te vas a enfermar. —le dijo alcanzándole una taza de café negro bien caliente cuando lo vio. Lamponne gruñó algo que no terminó a entender, agarró la taza y fue a sentarse al living. Medina esperó a que el agua hirviera. Cuando su té estuvo hecho le agregó limón y finalmente lo siguió. 

Con los pies sobre la mesa ratona Pablo hacía zapping de manera automática todavía dormido. Miró hacia afuera cómo terminaba de amanecer. Betún recostado sobre la alfombra lo miraba de reojo, aburrido.

Salteó todos los canales deportivos y de noticias. No quería arruinar el sábado así. Tampoco le interesaban los de televentas, ni los infantiles. Estuvo un rato dándole al botón de cambiar canal hasta que al final se decidió por uno en el que pasaban un programa de supervivencia. Sintió a Gabriel pasar por la puerta del comedor y caminar detrás suyo. Lo observó apoyar la taza sobre la mesa, lo que le dio a Pablo la oportunidad de admirar sus piernas y pensar en lo increíble que era que ese hermoso culo hubiera decidido darle bola a él. Justo a él. 

Estiró la mano, pero antes de poder hacer nada sonó el timbre. Gabriel miró hacia la puerta de calle y buscó las llaves para abrirla. Pablo puteó por lo bajo al imbécil que venía a hinchar las bolas un sábado tan temprano a la mañana.

—Fijate qué están dando en Utilísima. Ya vengo. —le gritó Medina antes de salir. 

Lamponne lo ignoró. Dio unos sorbos con tranquilidad a su café acariciando la cabeza de Betún, y bostezó varias veces, hasta que decidió que Medina había pasado demasiado tiempo atendiendo a quien quiera que fuera el que les había arruinado el desayuno después de una noche tan espectacular. 

Mientras se levantaba hizo una nota mental de pedirle al Flaco que fuera más seguido a cocinar. Por ahí le llevaba un par de botellas de Corona a la tarde, con eso seguro lo convencía. Después de todo le había salvado las papas impecablemente, si no hubiese sido por él seguramente la noche anterior hubiera terminado con él durmiendo en el sillón y Medina escuchando a Arjona hasta bien entrada la noche.

—Che, viejo… —empezó a decir cuando abrió la puerta esperando encontrarse con el vecino de enfrente buscando a su gato, o alguno de esos hippies que van puerta a puerta vendiendo boludeces. Pero el vecino no estaba. Tampoco había ningún hippie. Al único que pudo ver fue a Medina, tirado en el camino que llevaba de la casa a la vereda sin moverse.

—¡Gabriel! —Lamponne se acercó corriendo y dio vuelta su cuerpo para ver si estaba herido. De la nariz le caía sangre en cantidad, que había formado un pequeño charquito en las piedras del camino. Abrió rápidamente la bata que tenía puesta, pero el pecho lo tenía intacto—. Gabriel. Gabriel, levantate. —dijo secamente y lo sacudió con suavidad. Tomó su cabeza y se dio cuenta que su sien izquierda también sangraba. 

Revisó rápidamente el resto de su cuerpo para ver si había alguna otra herida pero no vio ninguna, después controló que estuviera respirando. Su cabeza iba a mil por hora tratando de acordarse qué tenía que hacer en esos casos. Todos esos años laburando en el hospital con las ambulancias algo le habían enseñado, sin embargo, en aquel momento su memoria no parecía querer cooperar.

Los pulmones le ardían, sentía el calor subiéndole a la cabeza a medida que acumulaba furia, los ojos llorosos empezaron a buscar alrededor al hijo de puta que se había animado a provocarlo así. Sus sentidos se habían agudizado con la adrenalina, tenía una sensación de vértigo en el estómago y los músculos tensos. Estaba preparado para matar. 

Escuchó unos pasos rápidos detrás suyo, pero cuando se dio vuelta ya era demasiado tarde. Una figura, con la espalda iluminada por el sol y un pasamontañas tapándole la cara levantó un fierro y lo acercó a toda velocidad a la cabeza de Lamponne. No tuvo ni tiempo de levantar una mano para protegerse. Todo se volvió oscuro. 


	3. La calma previa a la tormenta

El viento le perforaba la ropa y le entumecía los huesos. El barro se había encargado de que ya no fuera capaz de sentir los pies, incluso después de horas de correr bajo de la lluvia con la muerte pisándole los talones. Temblaba violentamente, sin poder evitarlo. El rifle al que se aferraba con las manos era inútil, se había trabado cuando todo aquel infierno recién se desataba. Pero con ese rifle también se aferraba a un último rayo de esperanza de salir vivo. 

Los bombardeos salpicaban escombros, tierra y piedras a su alrededor. Las balas pasaban zumbando tan cerca de sus oídos que ya ni siquiera tenía la seguridad de estar vivo. Había hombres caídos donde fuera que mirara. Gritos, llantos, nombres, ruido. Ruido. Ruido. Ruido por todas partes. 

Se tropezó incontables veces. Sus botas destruidas, el barro, los cuerpos, las máquinas que supuestamente iban a protegerlos y hacerles ganar la guerra, ahora lo arrastraban al suelo. Si uno caía todos caían. 

Tenía la mirada puesta fijo en el horizonte. Una colina de piedra negra y pasto reseco se alzaba frente a él como el único refugio entre toda esa locura. Adelante suyo muchos de sus compañeros corrían igual de desesperados que él. Algunos cojeaban, otros agarraban pedazos de tela empapada en sangre y los presionaban sobre sus heridas. Todos tenían la mirada fija puesta en la colina, todos corrían sin mirar atrás, completamente perdidos en el abismo de terror al que habían sido empujados.

Lo único que quedaba del equipo de comunicación que había tenido que cargar los últimos veinte días era una chapita metálica con algo de filo. Si lo llegaban a atrapar al menos tenía algo con que defenderse. El rifle seguía pesando en sus manos como todas esas mentiras con las que sus superiores habían intentado convencerlos de que siempre había habido una posibilidad de ganar la guerra. Todo por culpa de un borracho con delirios de grandeza.

Una espalda conocida apareció frente a él. Se movía de manera familiar, pero no podía recordar a qué rostro pertenecía. No había muchas opciones, su compañía no era muy grande. Pensó en Fernández, pero lo habían trasladado después de que lo encontraron robando comida. Pensó en Totmann, pero Totmann había perdido un brazo en uno de los primeros ataques.

Trató de acelerar. Sin embargo, el barro se volvía cada vez más espeso. Sus botas se hundían más y más. Respirar se estaba volviendo imposible. Estiró una mano, quiso llamarlo. De su garganta no salió más que silencio.

De pronto una bala atravesó su pierna izquierda y sin poder evitarlo sus rodillas golpearon el suelo. Su cuerpo vencido. Su mente ya quebrada hacía mucho tiempo. El rifle cayó al suelo con un ruido húmedo y desagradable, un ruido que no iba a poder olvidar nunca. Y con el rifle comenzó a caer el resto de su cuerpo.

Justo en ese momento la espalda familiar se dio vuelta. Como si hubiera escuchado el sonido de una vida a punto de desaparecer. Sus ojos lo atravesaron y lo llenaron de culpa. Una sonrisa vacía curvó los labios morados. Medina. Una bala pasó zumbando sobre Lamponne y se instaló en la frente de Gabriel.

Lamponne intentó pararse, intentó mover sus brazos y sus piernas, intentó pelear contra el barro que lo iba consumiendo. Buscó aire, algo de lo que agarrarse, un último favor de un Dios que hasta entonces no lo había escuchado. Pero la tierra era mucho más poderosa, y con un último estallido de fuego, se lo tragó, llevándoselo a la más oscura de las profundidades.

  
*—*—*—*—*—*—*

 

Lo despertaron los ladridos lejanos de Betún. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarse a la intensa luz del sol. Calculó que sería cerca del mediodía. 

Se levantó con esfuerzo. El cerebro estaba a punto de explotarle, le dolían partes del cuerpo que no sabía que tenía, y el frío había entumecido sus manos y pies hasta ya no poder sentirlos. La caída lo había dejado con rasguños en todo el cuerpo, desde el torso hasta la frente, aunque no era nada comparado a la gran costra que se le había formado en la sien izquierda. Pensó en que tendría que limpiarla con urgencia.

Después se acordó de Gabriel. De tan rápido que se paró la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas y la vista se le nubló. Ignoró cualquier sensación de malestar estoicamente. Con el pensamiento fijo en el teléfono caminó a los tumbos hasta la casa. Como pudo subió los escalones que llevaban hasta la habitación. La cama seguía desordenada, la ropa en el suelo, las copas de vino en las mesas de luz. Una de ellas, la suya, seguía medio llena. 

Abrió el armario de par en par. Revolvió los zapatos, pero la caja que buscaba no estaba en ningún lado. Revisó debajo de la cama, pero tampoco. Buscó una de las sillas del comedor y se paró sobre ella para alcanzar los estantes más altos del armario. En el fondo, donde apenas si alcanzaba con las puntas de los dedos, descansaba una caja de madera que en algún momento había almacenado alfajores patagónicos.

Con violencia dio vuelta todo su contenido sobre las sábanas. Algunos papeles, tarjetas de presentación, un par de walkie talkies, micrófonos, llaves de cerraduras probablemente ya inexistentes y un celular. Abrió la tapa y pulsó el botón rojo durante unos segundas. Mantuvo el aire dentro de sus pulmones, expectantes. Sólo se relajó cuando vio la pantalla verde encenderse y darle la bienvenida al menú de inicio. 

Apretó con fuerza los botones.  _ ¡¿A quién carajo se le ocurrió hacer teclas tamaño pitufo?! ¡No sirven para una mierda!   _ Un par de intentos después logró encontrar la agenda de contactos. Había sólo tres. El último era el que buscaba.

—Contestá. Por amor de Dios, contestá. —rogó. El teléfono sonaba. Por lo menos la línea seguía activa. 

Con el celular todavía pegado a la oreja entró al baño y buscó el kit de primeros auxilios. Recién entonces se acordó de que Medina era el único que sabía dónde estaban las cosas. No tenía tiempo para eso. Buscó el alcohol y papel higiénico y justo en el momento en el que empezó a limpiarse la herida de la cabeza una voz respondió del otro lado:

—¿Hola?

—La re putísima madre que lo re mil parió. —el alcohol le escocía y cuando despegó el papel de la herida un pedacito quedó pegado sobre la sangre seca. Con mucho cuidado intentó quitárselo, pero sus dedos eran demasiado grandes y su pulso muy poco estable. Finalmente se lo rascó con una uña, impaciente por terminar con el trámite.

—¿Lamponne? 

—Santos. Es urgente, tenemos que… 

—Lamponne, discúlpeme, pero en este momento me encuentro ocupado. —del otro lado se podían escuchar voces, golpes metálicos y algún grito de victoria— Me temo que no puedo atenderlo. Tendrá que esperar hasta mañana.

—Santos, no se puede esperar. Es…

—Usted es un hombre con recursos. Sé que podrá resolverlo sin mi ayuda. Ahora, si me permite, tengo un torneo que ganar.

—¡Secuestraron a Medina, Mario! No es momento para pelotudear. Andá a saber si ahora no nos están buscando al resto.  

Silencio. Por un segundo la línea se vació de todo sonido, casi como si el mundo se hubiera detenido para dejar que Santos asimilara la información. Pero en seguida todo estalló, se escucharon vitoreos, aplausos, alguien pedía a gritos a la gente que se moviera, aparentemente le tapaban el ángulo de cámara que estaba buscando.

—¿Santos, estás ahí? —del otro lado pudo oír bastante distorsionado un altoparlante anunciando: “Santos a la pedana. Segundo llamado.”.

—Sí, disculpe Lamponne. Me tengo que ir. —el teléfono pareció alejarse y ser refregado contra la ropa. Cuando Santos volvió a hablar su voz apenas se escuchaba—. Pase a buscarme mañana por el Club de Gimnasia y Esgrima a las cinco de la tarde. Es la sede del centro. Del resto me encargo esta noche. Hasta mañana, Lamponne.

Se escucharon algunas voces incoherentes, el sonido de una tecla siendo presionada por error hasta que por fin, quien fuera que estuviese del otro lado encontró la manera para cortar la comunicación. Pablo se miró al espejo, demacrado, sangrando, sucio, y volvió a estar en Lobos.

Se sentó cansado sobre el borde de la cama. Miró al suelo, donde la ropa todavía estaba tirada. Pasó una de las manos por su cabeza, le tocaba volver a afeitarse. Respiró profundo. Una avalancha de emociones y pensamientos amenazó con aplastarlo en ese mismo instante. Pero él no era la clase de persona que se dejaba dominar tan fácilmente. 

Apoyando las manos en las rodillas se levantó y caminó hacia el baño con paso decidido alejando cualquier otra cosa de su mente que no fueran sus próximos pasos. Primero tomó una ducha. Corta y necesaria. Después buscó a Betún, que se había quedado afuera y rascaba desesperadamente la puerta para poder entrar.

Del armario sacó el bolso con el que solía irse de campamento los fines de semana. Puso algo de ropa, documentos, plata, dos nueve milímetros y un cuchillo de caza. Llamó a Mariano, agarró la campera de cuero, las llaves y se aseguró de que todo estuviera apagado. A último momento decidió regar las plantas, no quería tener que fumarse la discusión con Gabriel cuando volvieran y encontraran todas las macetas llenas de tallos caídos y mustios.

Entró en el garage y se subió a la moto. Entonces se dio cuenta que tal vez no era la mejor opción. No le gustaba la idea de ir en el auto, de alguna forma lo ponía incómodo viajar sin Medina en el asiento del acompañante. Se acordó en el viaje que habían hecho a Mendoza en ese corsa. Medina no paraba de quejarse que iba muy rápido, o que iba a fundir el motor. Cuando Lamponne se ofreció a cambiar de lugares él se negó. Quería disfrutar del paisaje. Además los mates que cebaba Pablo eran un desastre.

Un esbozo de sonrisa apareció en sus labios, aunque rápidamente se esfumó. No había tiempo.

Abrió la puerta del acompañante y dejó que Betún saltara al asiento. Luego puso sus cosas en el asiento trasero y marcharon juntos hasta el taller. 

—Fijate que coma dos veces. Y que salga un rato antes de dormir si no querés que te levante a las cuatro de la madrugada para mear. 

—Sí, sí, viejo. Quedate tranquilo. Si igual no sería la primera vez. —Mariano rascó con dedos engrasados las orejas del animal— Aparte la Cata se va a poner re contenta cuando lo vea. Si lo re quiere al peludo este. Vas a ver que cuando vuelvas no los vas a poder despegar. 

Lamponne miró a Betún una última vez. Le dio una última palmada en la cabeza.

—Portate bien, ¿eh? —no dijo que iba a volver pronto. Betún se daba cuenta cuando le mentía.

—Che, qué jodido lo de tu vieja. Qué se mejore pronto, mandale mis saludos. Cualquier otra cosa que necesités me pegás un llamado y en dos segundos estoy ahí. 

—Gracias, Flaco. Te mantengo al tanto. —respondió ya dándose media vuelta para volver al auto. No quería alargar más la cosa. No tenía ganas, ni tiempo. 

—¡Ah! Mandale saludos a Gabito. Decile que me haga acordar, que tengo ahí el chulengo que me prestó el último asado. Que me avise y se lo llevo.

—Cuando lo vea le aviso. —dijo con sequedad. Le hubiera gustado contarle la verdad, pero había cosas que era mejor guardarse.

Pasó la noche en un hotelcito de mala muerte en Avenida de Mayo. Un grupo de pendejos mochileros se habían quedado hasta tarde tocando la guitarrita y cantando canciones de Charly García. En otra situación hubiera ido a dedicarles una de sus clásicas miradas amenazadoras y tirarles el instrumento por la ventana. Sin embargo, aquella noche supo que de todas formas, Charly o no, no iba a poder dormir.

Lo intentó, hasta finalmente desistir alrededor de las seis, cuando encendió la tele y chusmeó los distintos canales de noticias esperando la hora del desayuno. En el fondo esperaba encontrar algún título refiriéndose a un hombre de unos cuarenta años, caucásico, buen físico y extrañamente aficionado con las películas infantiles. No había nada. Alguna nota sobre economía, el tráfico y un robo a una pareja de jubilados en Belgrano. 

Hizo el check out sobre el límite de salida. Sacó el auto del estacionamiento donde lo había dejado el día anterior y se fue para el cementerio de Chacarita. Sus viajes a la Capital no eran usuales, por lo que quiso aprovechar para visitar viejos amigos. Al menos así podía ocupar el tiempo hasta que se hiciera la hora de buscar a Santos.

Eran esos tiempos de espera los que lo volvían loco. En los que su cuerpo le pedía hacer algo pero no había nada que se pudiera hacer. Todo estaba en manos de otros, o peor, en manos del tiempo. No había nada certero, no había un camino seguro. Sólo esperar. 

“ _ Horacio Esteban Robles 1964-1982 Amado hijo, querido amigo. Luchó por su patria con valentía. _ ”

La lápida estaba descuidada. Manchada de humedad, con la hierba crecida y los zurcos de las letras ennegrecidos. 

Dos años atrás la madre del Turco había ido a acompañar a su hijo, donde fuera que estuviese. Zapata le había avisado por teléfono. Desde entonces ya nadie más visitaba la tumba. No tenía más familiares y los pocos amigos que seguían en Capital hacía rato se habían olvidado de él. Se habían olvidado de todo, no solamente de Esteban. O más bien, habían decidido guardar esos recuerdos en el fondo de la memoria y no pensarlos más. 

Pablo lo miró un rato. No sabía qué se suponía que tenía que hacer. Se sentía un poco culpable por no haber vuelto más. Pero pensó que Esteban lo entendería. Esteban entendía todo. Incluso lo que al propio Lamponne se le escapaba. En ese sentido era muy parecido a Gabriel.

Su mirada volvió a posarse en la inscripción tan cuidadosamente tallada.

“ _ Gabriel David Medina 1960-2006 Amado hijo, gran amigo. Abandonado por quienes decían quererlo. _ ”


	4. Profesionales y amateurs

—Lamponne, le pido por favor que deje de ser tan dramático. —le pidió Santos con tranquilidad cuando Pablo golpeó con fuerza el volante. 

No le respondió. Se sentía cansado y de malhumor. Necesitaba descargar toda esa furia e impotencia contenida que se iba acumulando dentro suyo como una olla a presión. Encontró el momento perfecto cuando casi se lleva puesto a otro auto en una esquina en la que un gran y destartalado camión de mudanzas le tapaba la vista. 

El dueño del Renault azul le levantó el dedo del medio y gritó algo que quedó amortiguado por las ventanillas cerradas. Después volvió a arrancar y desapareció a toda velocidad un par de cuadras más adelante.

Sin darse cuenta la palma de Lamponne dio de lleno contra el borde de goma y un gruñido salió del fondo de su garganta, forzando su escape entre la rendija que dejaban sus dientes apretados. 

Se quedó unos segundos así, hasta que la voz de Santos lo trajo de vuelta a la misión que tenían por delante. Ese hombre lo sorprendía siempre con su capacidad para decir las cosas incorrectas en los momentos más inoportunos. La empatía parecía serle un concepto abstracto que de vez en cuando nombraban en algún libro de psicología, de esos que consultaba cuando no encontraba la manera de manipular a la gente como quería.

—Estoy cansado. —lo irritaba tener que hacerlo explícito cuando era tan evidente.

—Tampoco era parte de mis planes pasar el fin de semana de esta manera. Pero hay ciertas cosas que requieren de priorización ante otras. Ya habrá tiempo de descansar. 

_ ¿Vos me estás jodiendo? _ Lamponne no dijo nada, sólo le dedicó una mirada asesina y se contuvo pensando que ya tendría otra oportunidad de romperle la cara de una piña. Suspiró profundo y encendió la radio. Axel lo recibió cantando con toda pasión _ “Amo tus olores, tus fragancias, Te amo en el beso y la distancia…” _

La tecla que recibió con extrema violencia la orden de cambiar de programa no volvió a funcionar como debía nunca más. Quedó hundida y quebrada a pesar de no ser su culpa, pero al menos el clima se relajó un poco cuando la voz de Joe Bonamassa inundó el aire con su “ _ She was my secret and I was a sinner, had to whisper our confession… _ ”. Eso era música.

Llegaron a la casa de Santos alrededor de las seis y media. La noche inundaba la ciudad con su silencio, como el que precede a la tormenta, que en aquel caso era el fastidio de un nuevo Lunes. Las nubes cubrían el cielo, vacío de estrellas, acumulando la lluvia que dejarían caer en los próximos días.

Lamponne quería ponerse manos a la obra. Santos insistía en pasar por su casa primero para cambiarse y dejar su bolso de esgrima. Iba vestido de traje. Impecable como siempre. El bolso no ocupaba tanto espacio, y en el baúl no molestaba. Lamponne pensó en dejarlo en la calle e irse a buscar a Medina solo. Santos dijo que Ravenna llegaba al día siguiente y que era mejor esperarlo en su casa. Lamponne se preguntó por qué confiaban tanto en un hombre que planeaba todo sin decir nada.

Detuvo el auto en la puerta de esa casa extravagante que Mario llamaba su hogar. Tres años habían pasado desde la última vez que se sentó bajo el techo vidriado junto con sus tres compañeros a planificar un operativo. Tres años de paz, de tranquilidad, de descanso. Tres años de una vida tan aburrida y monótona como cualquier otra.

Se acordó de la vez que dejaron suelto al puma en la casa esa de Tortuguitas. O de la vez que inventaron el concurso de superhéroes para que el pibito de rulos se levantara a la amiga. O cuando hicieron toda la movida de los espías rusos y alemanes sólo para poder ver a Ravenna disfrazado de payaso. ¿Qué era lo que le molestaba tanto de esa vida?

Quizás era el hecho de que en cualquier momento cualquiera de los cuatro podían caer víctimas de un psicópata y desaparecer.

Se dejó caer en una de las sillas del comedor y suspiró agarrándose la cabeza con las manos. 

Santos terminó de colgar sus espadas sobre un estante en la pared, como si fueran tacos de pool, y mientras sacaba el resto de sus chirimbolos del bolso dijo:

—Aproveche para dormir hoy, Lamponne. Mañana lo necesito con la mente clara.  Y tranquilícese… —dudó por un momento. Nunca lo había escuchado dudar. Incluso cuando se equivocaba enunciaba las palabras con tal seguridad que a nadie se le ocurría cuestionarlo ni siquiera un poco—. Que todo va a resolverse de la mejor manera. No sería la primera vez que nos encontramos en un aprieto grande.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse cautelosamente a sus espaldas, pero la incomodidad de la situación había crecido a tal punto que Lamponne la pudo aguantar más. Antes de dejar que Santos se acercara más se levantó con brusquedad y preguntó dónde podía tirarse un rato.

Por supuesto que había una habitación de invitados en ese monstruo de casa. Por supuesto que el colchón y las mantas eran importados de Europa y te envolvían en una nube de algodón. Sábanas de seda egipcio le acariciaban la piel callosa y descuidada con la suavidad de la madera recién lijada. 

Tiró el acolchado y la almohada sobre la alfombra del suelo y ahí se quedó profundamente dormido. 

* * * * * * *

Medina sintió las ruedas pisar tierra y detenerse. La arpillera de la bolsa que le cubría la cabeza se sentía áspera en el lado derecho de su cara. Le dolía el cuello, y había algo clávandose en su pierna que seguramente le terminaría dejando un moretón. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado encerrado en el baúl del auto, pero en esa posición imposible que no se le hubiera hecho una eternidad, teniendo en cuenta que apenas tenía espacio para moverse.

El alivio que sintió cuando por fin abrieron la puerta y el aire fresco le acarició la espalda no se puede describir. Unas manos lo agarraron de las axilas y lo obligaron a pararse. 

—Dale, movete. —buscó en el archivo de su memoria intentando identificar la voz. Era gruesa, desganada. No le sonaba para nada familiar.  

Respiró hondo. Había olor a pasto fresco, a monóxido, a polvo. El sonido de un caño de escape perteneciente a alguna clase de vehículo mucho más grande que aquel del que acaba de salir le dio la pauta que se estaba dando una clase de intercambio.

Hubo sonidos de pisadas, no pudo calcular exactamente cuántos, pero seguro que al menos tres personas se movían atareadas de un lado a otro. Voces opacadas por el ruido de motores discutían en tono serio. 

—Si querés mear aprovechá ahora. Mira que tenés un viajecito todavía. —el hombre que lo había sacado del auto se rió. Gabriel pensó que tenía razón, mejor aprovechar la oportunidad ahora, sin embargo no quería perderse nada de lo que pasaba. Tenía que estar atento por si percibía algo que le pudiera ser útil más adelante. 

Terminó aceptando la invitación, así que lo alejaron un poco del ajetreo pero no le permitieron sacarse la bolsa. No iba a quejarse. Aunque evidentemente lo querían vivo, no estaba seguro que intacto fuera parte del trato. Mejor no presionar demasiado. Por ahora le tocaba cooperar, ya vería más adelante cómo escaparse de esa situación incómoda. Además su curiosidad de periodista le instaba a seguir averiguando qué podría querer esa gente con él. 

A través del entramado de la arpillera podía ver algunas luces y sombras, a pesar de que la mayoría de las cosas estaban sumidas en completa oscuridad. Supuso que sería de noche. Trató de calcular el tiempo que había pasado desde que había abierto la puerta de su casa y un tipo con pasamontañas lo había intentado drogar con un pañuelo embebido en cloroformo. Intentado y logrado. Lo último que se acordaba era comenzar a caerse y después despertarse en el baúl del auto.

No podían haber hecho todo aquel lío un Lunes, tenía que ser el fin de semana. Encima una de las pocas veces que Pablo tomaba la iniciativa de hacer algo remotamente romántico. Con Laura le había pasado lo mismo. Con toda su seriedad y profesionalismo, y sus horarios terribles rellenos de horas extras voluntarias. Después se quejaba que él era demasiado insistente y que era un ancla que la dejaba crecer en su carrera. No era su culpa que quisiera cenar al menos una vez por semana con su esposa. 

La única diferencia entre Pablo y Laura era que Pablo sí tenía cierta sensibilidad. Se negaba a admitirlo, claro, pero Gabriel lo conocía muy bien como para no darse cuenta. 

Pensó en lo mucho que le había costado entender y superar el divorcio que le había pedido Laura. Supo con el tiempo que era lo mejor, Laura nunca le habría podido dar lo que él necesitaba. Pero le daba miedo estar cometiendo el mismo error con Pablo. Ya los dos estaban grandes, era muy difícil cambiar a esa edad.

—Subí. —unas manos lo guiaron hasta lo que suponía que era la parte trasera de un camión no muy grande. Alguien lo esperaba adentro. Con un precinto le ataron las manos adelante al tiempo que cerraban las puertas con un pesado sonido metálico. Escuchó algo moverse cerca suyo y le quitaron la bolsa de la cabeza violentamente. 

—No te me hagás el vivo que te lleno la pierna de plomo, ¿me escuchaste? —Medina tuvo que pestañear un par de veces para distinguir la figura que se sentaba frente a él, con un pasamontañas tapandole la cara y un arma en la mano. Era un hombre corpulento. Llevaba un buzo con una hoja de marihuana bordada, pantalones de correr y zapatillas. No superaba por mucho los treinta años. Por lo menos no eran militares. Sería mucho más fácil que lo encontraran si el resto de sus compañeros también eran amateurs.

Una luz de emergencia iluminaba con luz débil y fría el interior de esa caja de metal. Había dos colchones en el suelo, uno en donde se hallaba sentado su guardia y otro a unos centímetro de donde se encontraba el propio Medina. Habían tirado encima unas frazadas desgastadas y una botella de agua.

Justo debajo de la luz había una pequeña ventana que comunicaba con la cabina del conductor. Le echó una mirada rápida pero la habían tapado con una cortina que sólo permitía ver sombras del otro lado. 

No tenía mucho por hacer, así que lentamente se acostó sobre el colchón y se tapó con la manta. Hacía mucho frío, sin embargo, cualquier cosa era mejor que un baúl de auto.

Le costó mucho dormirse. No tenía miedo. Sabía que por el momento no lo iban a lastimar. Pero le preocupaba no saber cuál era el objetivo de sus secuestradores.

Medina tenía muchos enemigos. Había sido un muy buen periodista durante los años que precedieron a la formación de los Simuladores. Se había metido en una gran cantidad de situaciones riesgosas con tal de conseguir la mejor historia, y tenía un talento natural para encontrarlas. Así que no sería extraño que alguna de estas hubiera regresado buscando venganza. 

Sin embargo, no tenía sentido todo ese trato. ¿Estarían buscando confundirlo para que entregara información? No parecían tener los recursos de ningún grupo criminal importante, aunque habían prestado a ciertos detalles como la ventana de la cabina o utilizar el amparo de la noche para no lidiar con encuentros no deseados. Mientras estuvo al aire libre no había escuchado ningún otro motor recorrer la ruta, así que probablemente habían elegido algún camino poco frecuentado. 

Fue haciendo notas mentales de todo lo que iba descubriendo. 

No tenía miedo. Sabía que Lamponne lo estaría buscando para entonces, y a pesar de lo que él creía, Medina sabía que era un hombre inteligente. Sólo que su confianza en sí mismo era prácticamente nula. Había tantas cosas que iba descubriendo a medida que pasaba el tiempo que ni siquiera podía imaginarse las cosas que Pablo estaría escondiendo detrás de sus lentes oscuros y expresión de piedra.

Con el tiempo se había ido ablandando un poco. Sin embargo, Gabriel sentía todavía que, de tanto en tanto, tenía que esforzarse demasiado para averiguar qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Muchas veces se encerraba en sí mismo y recorría la casa de malhumor, sin hablarle, echando miradas fulminantes a cualquier cosa que se cruzara en su camino, desde alfombras mal acomodadas hasta las plantas que colgaban del techo del garage. El único que podía acercarse en esos momentos era Betún.

Medina se lo tomaba con calma, le daba su espacio y esperaba con paciencia a que pasara la tormenta. Aún así le dolía. Le dolía que no fuera capaz de abrirse con él y le dolía saber que tal vez nunca sería capaz.

El camión pegó un salto al dar con un bache en el asfalto. Del otro lado de la ventana pudo escuchar un grito:

—¡Hijo de la chingada! ¿Por qué no me avisas antes, mamón? 

Se hizo un silencio corto, que en seguida fue interrumpido por una serie de susurros con tono recriminatorio. Pero era tarde, Medina lo había escuchado todo. Tenía la sensación de que aquel era un dato importante.


	5. Mentiras y Arrepentimientos

Lo despertó el olor a café. Tardó unos segundos en acordarse de que no estaba en casa. Se levantó, todavía adolorido, y aprovechó para darse una ducha rápida antes de desayunar. No se animó a mirarse en el espejo.

—Apa. Te ves horrible. —fue lo primero que le dijo Ravenna cuando lo vio entrar al comedor—. Vení, sentate. Ahora le decimos a Mirta que te sirva un café. 

Ravenna tenía esa energía que Lamponne envidiaba y a la vez admiraba; esa energía que le permitía ganarse la confianza de cualquiera que se le cruzara, energía con la que se apoderaba del lugar al que entraba, que lo establecía como líder indiscutible en cualquier círculo social. O en casi cualquiera.

Santos también estaba ahí. Con un habano prendido, revisando con atención las fotos de una serie de archivos ordenados con cuidado en carpetas color beige que había desperdigadas en la mesa.

—Buenos días, Lamponne. —le echó una mirada distraída sobre el borde de su taza de té. Earl Gray supuso Pablo, aunque para él lo mismo era que le dijeran té, mate cocido o agua de charco hirviendo. 

Les gruñó a ambos a modo de respuesta mientras se sentaba. No estaba de humor. 

Ravenna estaba bronceado, muy bronceado. Se había cortado el pelo y lo tenía más claro que la última vez. Lamponne pensó que le daba un aire quizás un poco más profesional o serio, por lo menos era una mejora al aspecto de gigoló cuarentón que lucía hacía un par de años. Iba con una chomba de golfista y unos jeans impecables con los que le hacía acordar al pibe que actuaba del hijo de Federico Luppi en Plata Dulce. 

Todo le hacía acordar a Plata Dulce. La Dr. Gómez decía que era porque había sido la primera película que fue a ver al cine después de volver de las islas, que había resignificado ese momento y había asociado el film con un evento traumático como mecanismo de defensa, una forma de pensar en el ‘82 como el año en que fue a ver una película tediosa y no como el año de la guerra, y una forma de recurrir al recuerdo de esa película como escape en un momento de estrés. 

Pablo opinaba diferente, para él Plata Dulce era la representación perfecta del país de mierda en donde vivían. O bueno, el país no, pero sí la gente. Aunque también tenía en cuenta que si las cosas funcionara como tenían que funcionar y los políticos hiciera lo que debían hacer, entonces los Simuladores no existirían.

_ “Ravenna va vestido como el hijo de Federico Luppi en Plata Dulce.” _ , se repitió a sí mismo para cortar con la línea de pensamiento que lo desviaba de los asuntos importantes. “ _ Punto _ .” Pero no pudo quitarse de encima la sensación de que por ahí la doc tenía razón.

—¿Encontraron algo? —le preguntó a Santos.

—No. Este suele ser el campo de Medina, sin embargo, está claro que en este caso los tres deberíamos ocuparnos de completar la tarea de investigación. 

—Si no les molesta, les voy a pedir un repaso de los hechos. Sabemos que Medina fue secuestrado estando en la casa de Lamponne. Ahora, ¿cómo fue que sucedió todo? Necesitamos detalles más específicos. —Ravenna le clavó una mirada escrutadora y Santos asintió con la cabeza mientras dejaba las carpetas de vuelta sobre la mesa.

Pablo tragó saliva. Tenía la garganta seca.

—Medina está trabajando desde hace unas semanas en una nota sobre la contaminación de los desechos cloacales en la Laguna de Lobos y el impacto en la ecosistema local. Tenía que quedarse un tiempo en Lobos donde está el investigador que se encarga de los estudios y pruebas, así que me pidió un lugar donde alojarse. Este sábado, alrededor de las nueve y media de la mañana tocaron el timbre, yo estaba en la cocina por lo que Medina decidió abrir él mismo la puerta. Pasaron varios minutos… —Santos entrecerró los párpados levemente detrás de los cristales— No sé cuántos, quizás tres o cuatro, los suficientes como para que me llamara la atención el tiempo. Cuando fui a ver quién era me encontré a Medina inconsciente a unos tres metros de la entrada de la casa. La nariz le sangraba. Bastante. No tenía ninguna otra herida visible por lo que supongo que ese golpe el que lo dejó inconsciente. Intenté volver a entrar a la casa para llamar a un médico pero alguien se me acercó por detrás y me golpeó con algo contundente. Me desperté un rato después, Medina no estaba, la otra persona tampoco y no había rastros de nadie más cerca. Fue entonces cuando lo llamé a Santos.

—¿Algún otro rasgo de esta persona? —preguntó Ravenna— ¿Altura? ¿Sexo? ¿Edad? ¿Contextura?

—No. 

—Tal vez deberíamos volver a la casa. Ver si encontramos algo más.

Pablo pensó en que las cosas de Gabriel todavía estaban ahí. Las fotos. Los libros. Le daba terror que invadieran ese espacio tan personal, tan íntimo. 

—Dada la falta de información con la que nos enfrentamos, es evidente que esa es nuestra mejor opción. Saldremos en dos horas. Quien sea que se encuentre detrás de esto ya nos lleva al menos un día de ventaja, tendremos que ser rápidos. Lamponne, iremos en su coche. Ravenna, tráigase un bolso con algo de ropa y deje el resto aquí. Puede que estemos algunos días fuera, pero el equipaje que trajo esta mañana es demasiado e innecesario. 

—Como diga.

—Vamos, vamos. No hay tiempo que perder.

Pablo se quedó solo. Tomó su café tranquilo. Mirta incluso le había preparado unas tostadas que untó con queso mientras observaba las carpetas sobre la mesa. Se imaginó su contenido, preguntándose si alguna de esas sería su archivo. 

Nunca había dicho nada pero Pablo, conociéndolo, estaba seguro de que Santos recopilaba información sobre los tres, y aunque hubo algún tiempo en el que saberlo no le molestaba, ya habían pasado tres años desde la última vez que se habían visto. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces, como lo había hecho el significado de las carpetas. Que las siguiera teniendo, sin saber si se encontraban actualizadas o no, le provocaba una sensación incómoda difícil de ignorar.

Miró su taza vacía, un anillo de café seco se había empezado a formar en el fondo.

Mientras sus compañeros terminaban de preparar todo, él aprovechó para cargar nafta y revisar el aceite. Se aseguró también de que las ruedas estuvieran en buen estado. A una le faltaba un poco de presión, se había empezado a achatar, así que tuvo que invertir unos cuarenta minutos buscando una estación de servicio que además tuviera la máquina para inflarla funcionando. 

Al final, terminaron saliendo antes de lo planeado. El tráfico también los favoreció y, aunque el viaje se hizo eterno, ralentizado por el silencio que pesaba entre los tres extraños, en un par de horas el pueblo les dio la bienvenida con un cartel de grandes letras blancas.

Lo primero que hizo Lamponne fue detenerse en la estación de servicio que quedaba cerca de las vías del tren. Pegado a los expendedores de combustible y el pequeño café estaba el taller del Flaco. 

La estación de servicio tenía su propio servicio de gomería, pero cuando las cosas se ponían un poco más complicadas, siempre estaba Mariano para salvar las papas. Era un buen tipo, pésimo negociante, pero buen tipo. Muchas veces ni cobraba por sus servicios si consideraba que lo que había hecho era una “pavada”. Pablo no entendía cómo no había quebrado todavía, aunque esa cualidad tan difícil de encontrar le parecía sumamente valiosa. 

Desde donde estaban podía verlo a Betún y a la perra del taller, la Cata, jugando sobre el cemento. No quería acercarse. Era muy malo mintiendo, no quería arriesgarse a que el Flaco le hiciera preguntas que no podía responder, pero se había detenido ahí por una razón. No podía volver a casa con Santos y Ravenna, y la mejor excusa que se le había ocurrido había sido esa:

—Tengo que buscar unas cosas. No voy a tardar mucho.

Ravenna comía chicle de manera ruidosa y seguía con los dedos el ritmo de la música que despedían sus auriculares. Santos miraba hacia el frente, con esa forma que tenía, como si sus lentes le permitiera vislumbrar los mismísimos hilos del destino y el azar. Así decía Gabriel por lo menos, que tenía algo de poeta además de periodista y le gustaba adornar la realidad con observaciones exageradas. Ahora que lo volvía a ver con esa mirada Pablo entendió a qué se refería. Ese hombre siempre aparentaba saber mucho más de lo que decía.

—Lamponne, ¿trajo algo de las caracterizaciones de los antiguos operativos?

—Sí. No quedó mucho, la mayoría de las cosas fueron favores o prestados. Tengo algunos pasaportes, maquillaje que le sobró a Ravenna, cinco identificaciones de diversas fuerzas policiales y dos médicas, algunas fotos carnet y quizás algún bigote falso. —pensó en el bolso que llevaba en el baúl— Quedaron los comunicadores, también, aunque habría que cargarles la batería antes de utilizarlos.

—Perfecto. Eso será suficiente. —buscó en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó un encendedor, del interior del saco extrajo un habano y apoyó ambas cosas con cuidado sobre la guantera— Con Ravenna iremos a buscar información. Nos vemos en veinte minutos de nuevo acá. No tarde, Lamponne. 

Pablo no entendió qué buscaba. Sin embargo, asintió y se bajó del auto sin preguntar nada. Estaba cansado, necesitaba estar solo. 

Avanzó con paso seguro hasta el taller, pero se detuvo antes de llegar al portón. Miró hacia atrás y vio, para su consternación, que Santos aún lo observaba y Ravenna recién comenzaba a bajarse del auto, concentrado en la pantalla de su celular. Contaba con que ya habrían entrado a la estación de servicio, o desaparecido detrás de la esquina. Eso lo habría salvado de una situación particularmente incómoda, pero ya no podía evitarse. 

Respiró hondo y, repasando una excusa verosímil, se adentró en el taller. 

No vio al Flaco, aunque Betún sí se se acercó a saludarlo moviendo la cola desesperado, gruñendo con emoción. Lo seguía la Cata, menos entusiasta, pero no por eso menos alegre. Él acarició a ambos perros detrás de las orejas y golpeó con suavidad el lomo de su perro mientras miraba a su alrededor. 

—¡¿Qué hacés?! ¡Tanto tiempo! —la voz del Flaco salió por debajo de un Fiat destartalado. Tardó unos segundos en ubicarlo, la frustración apilándose en el fondo de su garganta. 

—¿Cómo andás? —respondió Lamponne sin muchas ganas.

—Che, ¿todo bien? —preguntó levantándose ágilmente del piso y limpiándose las manos con un trapo que probablemente tenía más grasa que el mismo Fiat— ¿Pasó algo? ¿Cómo anda tu vieja? 

—No, no pasó nada. Parece que la recuperación va a ser más larga de lo que se esperaba así que me voy a tener que ir un tiempo. Quería venir a buscar un par de cosas más y dejarte algo más de plata para la comida de Betún. —no lo miró a los ojos, aprovechó que tenía al animal cerca para mimarlo un poco más y disimular su falta de seguridad.

—Uh, viejo, qué macana. Se cayó jodido entonces. No te hagás ningún problema, ¿eh? Ni te hagas problema por la guita. Andá tranquilo, después te laburás un par de horitas más y listo. —le sonrió— Y cualquier cosa me avisás, ¿dale? Cualquier cosa que necesités, me avisás. 

—Dale, Flaco. Muchas gracias. En serio.

Le costó todavía más despedirse de Betún aquella vez. Quizás en el fondo sabía que iba a pasar más tiempo del que esperaba hasta que volvieran a reencontrarse. 

Cuando finalmente volvió a salir del taller ya Santos y Ravenna no estaban a la vista. El auto había quedado cerrado con los seguros, detalle que le llamó la atención al intentar abrir la puerta y ver qué la cerradura no cedía. En Lobos nadie cerraba los autos, tampoco las casas. Lobos no era como Capital. Lobos era seguro, nada podía pasar ahí. O eso era lo que había creído todo ese tiempo.

 

* * * * * * *

 

Lo despertó el dolor de espalda. Lo estaba matando tener que dormir en un colchón que también podría funcionar de sábana. El movimiento constante y el vaivén tampoco ayudaban a que pudiera tener un sueño reparador. Pero lo peor era su propia cabeza.

Nunca tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar. Se ocupaba él mismo de que así fuera. A veces sus pensamientos se iban a lugares demasiado oscuros que, siempre que podía, intentaba evitar. Se buscaba trabajo, y si no lo encontraba se lo inventaba. Siempre había algo con qué ocuparse.

Había empezado un libro de investigación, un taller de cerámica, un club de lectura. Miraba películas, buscaba nuevos libros de poesía, o la última novela de Danielle Steel. No había mejor sedante para aquella pesadumbre que las novelas de Danielle Steel. 

Pero en el camión no había nada de eso. Sólo la oscuridad, el silencio y las horas que se estiraban, se alejaban, se perdían, lo rodeaban burlándose, empujándolo al vacío de sus miedos e inseguridades más grandes. 

Se giró para descansar sobre un lado de su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos para mirar a su alrededor pero apenas algo de luz se filtraba entre el entramado de la tela. Debía ser de día nuevamente. 

Cerró nuevamente los párpados con fuerza. Pensó en las fotos que había visto de Noruega revisando ese libro de viajes. Pensó en cómo se sentiría estar en uno de esos paisajes vastos y fríos. Rodeado por las planicies verdes, el viento atravesándole la ropa, haciéndola bailar con frenesí. Respirar el aire fresco, seguramente húmedo. Solo.

Solo. Siempre solo. 

No. No. Arrugó la frente al ceñir el entrecejo. Pensó en las playas del Caribe. Arena blanca, la calidez del sol bronceando su cuerpo. La paz y la tranquilidad de una isla desierta. Como Robinson Crusoe. 

No. Pensó en la propaganda del gato que intenta encontrar su comida que siempre le causaba gracia. Pero le pareció ridícula.

Escuchó un auto pasarlos a toda velocidad.

El camión comenzaba a calentarse a medida que el sol ascendía y el tráfico podía oírse en aumento. Debían estar llegando a una población concurrida. 

Sin embargo, aquella vez tampoco se detuvieron. Avanzaron a toda velocidad, atravesaron una zona de semáforos, donde pudo escuchar voces, gritos, el ruido de la mañana, y continuaron de largo. Cuando la velocidad del vehículo volvió a ser rápida y estable supo que volvían a encontrarse en la ruta. 

Se giró una vez más hacia el otro lado intentando dormir pero los pensamientos no paraban de acecharlo. Lo obligaban a cuestionarse cada una de las decisiones de su vida, pensar en un futuro diferente, en sus arrepentimientos, en alejarse de todo de una vez. Cortar por completo con el pasado. Reinciar su vida. Tal vez, cortar con el presente también.

Irse para no volver más. 


End file.
